Pokémon Battle Revolution
Pokémon Battle Revolution is a Wii video game released in 2006 in Japan and 2007 in America and Europe. The game was developed by Genius Sonority and published by Nintendo. It is considered the successor to Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, and is part of the fourth generation of Pokémon games. The game has no official mascot, though Dialga, Palkia, Pikachu, Torterra, Infernape, and Empoleon are all on the cover. Nintendo allows people to be banned from the game's Wi-Fi connection if the player is using Hacked Pokémon from Pokémon Diamond/Pearl. Gameplay The game plays much like the original Pokémon Stadium where you play in Colosseums tournaments which you use pre-chosen team of Pokémon. However if you do not have a DS Pokémon game and connect it to the game, you have to choose a rental pass which has a team of 6 preselected Pokémon. When you start, you only have one rental pass. However, you gain more passes after you beat each colosseums. if you have a DS Pokémon game and connect it to the game, all your Pokémon that are in your game at the time are copied into a bank which you can choose those Pokémon to put into your own team Gift Pokémon This game offered 3 different Pokémon either through codes or beating the game. All these Pokémon have the OT PKTOPIA Pikachu Pikachu could only be obtained through beating the game's final colosseum for the first time. After beating him, you could go to the ingame shop. It is free and can be downloaded as many times as one wants but not to the same card. It had the special move Surf which is normally not learned by it and the game gives him a special animation with a surfboard *Pikachu is a female with the ability Static and a Hardy nature at level 10 *it holds a Light Ball which boosts Pikachu's Attack and Special Attack *Pikachu has the moveset **Volt Tackle **Surf **Tail Whip **Thunderwave Electivire Electivire is only obtainable with the following codes when entered into the in the respective country in the self-introduction section. It comes at Level 50 with an Adamant nature and the ability Motor Drive and holding a magnet Moveset *Thunderpunch *Ice punch *Cross Chop *Earthquake Magmortar Magmortar is only obtainable with the following codes when entered into the in the respective country in the self-introduction section. It comes at Level 50 with a Modest nature and the ability Flame Body and holding a charcoal Moveset *Flamethrower *Psychic *Hyper Beam *Solarbeam Reception The scores were quite low on many gaming sites due to the lack of story mode that was in the two previous installments. It received a 53 and 53.19% on Metacritic and GameRankings respectively. Trivia *''Pokémon Battle Revolution'' was the first Wii game to use Wi-Fi Connection. *''Pokémon Battle Revolution'' was the first game that had the capability of connecting to the Nintendo DS. *''Pokémon Battle Revolution'' can connect to Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold and SoulSilver. Category:Pokémon games Category:Wii games Category:2006 video games Category:2007 video games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:Genius Sonority games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Turn-based tactics games Category:Fighting games Category:Nintendo games